All Things In Stride
by MrsTanaka
Summary: (Tumblr Request) Tanaka is completely unprepared when his sister invites her best friend from University to stay over for a week especially when this woman seems to take more than just a friendly interest in him. This has to be some kind of cruel prank, right? There was just no way a sexy college woman was coming onto him like this when girls his age were clearly uninterested.
1. She's a Storm

There was a very sexy woman sitting at the table in his kitchen sipping at a cup of coffee he assumed she had picked up at the foot store his teams coach ran. The more pressing issue right now though was why there was a woman sitting in his family's home. He had just made it home from Volleyball practice and he was pretty sure he was the only one home judging by the fact that his sisters nor his parents car was outside.

He watched her from the doorway, pressed against the wall, and trying to remain as quiet as possible. The woman hadn't seemed to notice him yet which was perfectly fine with him since he had yet to decide if she was a threat he needed to get rid of or an angel descended from heaven. She kept her gaze focused on her delicate hands which were currently wrapped neatly around her Styrofoam cup.

She was beautiful. He'd dare say she could surpass Kiyoko in terms of appearance. Her light brown hair was pulled over her shoulders in something of a messy braid, streaks of blonde could easily be picked out from his line of sight, and her eyes were the color of a clear blue sky. The white summer dress she had on clung nicely to her form and the ample about of cleavage left out for the world to see had the young male feeling like a pervert for spying.

The moment was soon interrupted though when his phone suddenly began ringing and the mysterious woman quickly shot her gaze upward almost missing the younger man as he quickly hid himself behind the wall once more and fiddled with his pocket to locate his phone.

"Shit. Shit…" he cursed under his breath as he grabbed hold of his cellphone and accidently hit the ignore button on his cellphone when a female voice suddenly spoke up from beside him.

"Are you Saeko's little brother?" she asked before gently laughing at the expression on Tanaka's face.

It was a mixture between surprise, dread, and embarrassment.

Surprise because he hadn't been expecting her to approach him.

Dread because holy shit he had just been caught hard core staring at her.

And embarrassment because…Jesus she was dangerously close to him.

"Y-Yeah…w-who are you?" he asked mentally slapping himself at the fact that he of all people had just stuttered. Not to mention the fact that this was the quietest his voice had been in a long time, but could anyone really blame him? The woman was so close to him he could easily smell the perfume wafting off of her.

"I'm a friend of your sisters from University. My names Eri, Nyoko, I'll be staying with you all for the remained of our vacation so…please, take care of me," she finished smiling innocently up toward him; however, Tanaka was damn sure that last sentence sounded anything, but innocent. There was no way though, right? No way was a College girl flirting with him…much less one that claimed to be a friend of his sisters.

"That damned Saeko though she totally lied to me," Nyoko spoke up pulling Tanaka from the turmoil that was currently his brain.

"Lied to you 'bout what?" he asked before watching with a bit of fear and curiosity as the girl flashed him a devilish grin while raising a hand to gently play with the fabric at the collar of his white gym shirt.

"I asked her once if her brother was attractive and she laughed saying no," she spoke in a low tone that sounded almost like a seductive purr before her fingers slowly skated slightly upward over his clothes to dance along his exposed collarbone.

The moment was interrupted though by the sound of the front door slamming open and Saeko's voice calling for Nyoko. Tanaka wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset by the sudden interruption unsure about what would have happened if he had been left with the older woman any longer. He was sure the tips of his ears were red and his mouth was hanging open even as she pulled away from him. He watched with his eyes still wide and full of surprise as his sisters friend ran off to go and find Saeko.

"Are you still wearing these old things? They look like shit," Saeko spoke up as she pointed toward a pair of old worn out combat boots.

"Oh, hello to you too Saeko! I missed you these last few weeks and thank you so much for letting me stay here for the remainder of our vacation," Nyoko spoke up smiling happily as she ignored her friend's question. Saeko only playfully glared at her friend's sarcastic response.

"Is my little bro home? I tried calling him a second ago, but the little shit ignored my call," the blonde woman spoke up a bit of anger quickly finding its way into her voice as she recalled the earlier event. Nyoko gave a small laugh before nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah, I just met him and you completely lied to me your brother is totally cute," Nyoko said honestly and watched with an amused glint in her eyes as Saeko stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Please, I don't need to hear that out of the mouth of my best friend," Saeko said as she removed her shoes.

"Why? Afraid I might steal him away from you?" Nyoko teased as she leaned forward and lightly poked her friend's cheek.

"More like I'm afraid of how much I might vomit if I catch you two making out or worse. Where is he anyways?" Saeko asked as she glanced passed her friend to see if she could catch a glimpse of the younger boy.

"Ah, last I saw he was in the kitchen," Nyoko quickly responded before she followed her friend through the house and back to the kitchen.

By the time the next day rolled around Tanaka wasn't sure what to make of his life anymore. On one hand, he was more than just a bit pleased and excited that a woman was actually giving him the kind of attention Nyoko was; however, on the other hand he was nervous as hell and had no clue how to proceed. This was totally out of his knowledge. He had always been the one giving out affection to other girls not the one receiving it especially since they usually shot him down cold. Not to mention, this wasn't just some girl, this was a college woman whom was three years his senior and had more experience in the sexual and dating world in her little finger than he, Nishinoya, and Asahi combined had.

He would know since he had been so desperate for help and advice that he had texted the two of them last night about what had happened (also he wanted to brag to Noya). Noya had told him to just treat her the way he treated Kiyoko, but Asahi had told him that that was a terrible idea unless he wanted to be ignored the way Kiyoko did to them.

He decided he'd at least hug her this morning. A friendly hug, not something that would scare her away…or so he hoped. It would majorly suck if he fucked this up. He took a breath to calm his nerves before he opened the door to his bedroom only to immediately run into the person that had overtaken his thoughts since last night.

There she was in nothing other than a white shirt and pair of black cotton panties. The braid on her shoulder was even messier than the night before after having slept in it and a toothbrush was hanging loosely from her slightly opened mouth. The inside of his own mouth suddenly felt as if someone had shoved a few cotton balls into it and for a moment he had problems just trying to speak.

"W-W-Where are you pants?!" he whisper shouted toward the female for fear of waking his sister who could be a demon if woken up too early in the morning. It was then that he noticed a pair of pants were being dragged along by her right hand and she was heading in the direction of the bathroom. Why the hell wasn't she wearing them?!

She was currently staring at him with something of a bleary gaze as her sleep deprived mind tried to catch up with the situation.

"I forgot to put them on…" she said simply while trying to keep the toothbrush in place. It was obvious by her voice that she was tired and it only added to the whole appeal she had going on right now; however, this was way too much stimulation for Tanaka this early in the morning. He quickly took a step back and shut his door before the problem starting in his pants became more than he could deal with.

He waited for about five minutes in his room as his the color in his cheeks died down and he busied himself with double checking his homework for once in his life to get the scene of Nyoko in that state out of his mind.

The next time he left his room he was conflicted between being relieved that she wasn't there and disappointed that he didn't get to see her dressed like that again. A sigh slipped passed his lips before he made his way toward the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of Nyoko adding a bit of sugar to her coffee. She was thankfully now fully dressed and ready for the day which was a far cry from his sister Saeko whom was currently glaring daggers at her best friend. Tanaka could only assume that Nyoko had decided to take the challenge that was waking up Saeko before eleven.

"Oh, good morning Ryu~!" Nyoko spoke up happily as she glanced over toward the boy whom quickly averted his gaze. There was no way in hell he could look at her right now without flashing back to when he bumped into her moments ago. Not to mention the fact that he knew his cheeks had turned pink at the common use of his first name. Was she doing this on purpose? She couldn't be, right? And even if she was this had to be some kind of cruel joke or something…there was just no way she was seriously flirting with him.

"You're still here?" Saeko asked when she caught sight of her younger brother.

"Ah, yeah, I'm running late. I'll just have to stop for breakfast at the corner store," he quickly replied before muttering out a good bye to the two women, but before he could depart the sound of Nyoko's voice calling his name again stopped him. He slowly turned an apprehensive glance toward the woman. The beat of his heart quickly began to thunder in his chest as she approached him.

"Sorry about this morning. I hadn't meant to surprise you like that," she spoke up in a gentle tone which he took note was a lot different from the previous tones of voices she had taken up with him. Did that mean she had actually used that seductive tone of hers from last night on purpose?

"Here we go! As an apology I'll buy your breakfast," she spoke up once more pulling Tanaka from his thoughts as she slipped what appeared to be a thousand yen into his pocket. That was it. There was no way she wasn't doing this on purpose. What kind of woman just shoved their hand into a man's pocket?!

"T-Thank you!" he quickly replied a bit louder than he had intended before he high tailed it out of there. This girl was seriously not good for his heart. He wasted no time in quickly leaving his house and slamming the door behind him.

"You're seriously flirting with my little brother? Why you're like three years older than him?! Oh god, I almost gagged!" Saeko yelled toward her friend before sending an accusatory glare toward the younger woman.

"I did say I found him attractive and _you_ are the last person I wanna hear about age gaps from! As I recall weren't you going on about how hot you thought this Ukai guy was? How old was he again? 28?" Nyoko said smirking somewhat as she made her way back to her coffee at the counter.

"Yeah, but…that's not the same! You're my best friend and he's my younger brother! It's just weird…" Saeko said while pouting lightly into her coffee mug before taking a sip.

"Oh please, I'm sure you'll live, besides better me than some girl who'll break him, right?" Nyoko asked as she took a seat in front of her older friend. Saeko mentally sighed knowing she really had no reason to be arguing this since she knew first hand that Nyoko wasn't someone who would hurt her younger brother and a three year age gap wasn't that big a deal. It was just…it was just that this was her best friend and little brother…the thought was so weird and a bit frustrating.

"Fine, fine, you're right, but I swear to god if I catch you so much as kissing him in front of me you'll be buying me lunch for a week!" Saeko said grinning slightly when she saw her friend give something of a pout before muttering out the word 'deal'.


	2. Did You Know?

"So…why did you drag me here again?" Nyoko asked as she looked over toward her blonde friend.

"Well, you like my younger brother so…I figured you'd like to check out the Volleyball team he's on," Saeko responded as she poked her head out from behind the door.

Nyoko could only giggle slightly as she played with a lose string on her green shirt. The words 'pretty setter squad' written in bold black letters across her chest.

"I feel like we're here for you way more than me," Nyoko responded as she heard yet another student call for 'Coach Ukai'.

"Okay…so maybe, I did want to see Ukai-san just a bit; however, I feel like it's necessary for you to see how Ryuu normally acts," Saeko said simply as she glanced toward Nyoko just as the younger woman also poked her head in.

She watched with curious eyes as the Volleyball flew from one side of the net to the next. It seemed like the team was currently working on their serves and receives. The team was split up between those who needed to practice their serves and those who needed to practice their receives. A pretty dark haired boy seemed to be up to serve and Nyoko could have sworn that kid's serve was so close to perfect it spread chills down her spine.

"That kid's jump serve is amazing," Nyoko spoke up simply; eyes full of wonderment and barely aware of the way her friend seemed to sigh in a bit of annoyance.

"Nyoko-chan….we came here for you to observe how childish my brother actually is…not for you to awe over the volleyball players," Saeko said simply.

"You mean we came here to check out our men," Nyoko responded as she watched Tanaka come forward for his turn at the serve.

"Urg….please, don't refer to my brother as your man. It creeps me out," Saeko stated frowning lightly when she heard Nyoko giggle in delight at how much of a rise she could get out of her friend.

"Please Saeko, you know that I can't resist watching good Volleyball plays even if there are good looking men around me," Nyoko said simply as she focused her eyes onto Tanaka watching with interest as he threw the ball into the air.

"Saeko nee-san, is that you?!" a males voice excitedly spoke up and Nyoko watched with disappointment as Tanaka let those words distract him and mess up his serve.

Saeko sighed lightly before she finally revealed herself fully to the rest of the team, but not before gesturing to Nyoko to do the same. Nyoko watched with mild interest as the male whom had called out to Saeko came running at them.

Nyoko blinked a bit in surprise upon seeing the enthusiastic smaller male abruptly break in front of the older girl. She swore he was about two inches from bumping into the woman.

"Hey Noya!" Saeko said quickly before grinning toward the male.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Noya asked barely aware of the way his coach seemed to sigh in a bit of annoyance before calling for a break.

"Ah, I thought I'd show my friend here the Volleyball team my little bro's on since she's a player herself at our university," Saeko said before grinning toward Nyoko who could only question how the hell her friend could come up with a save like that on the fly.

Noya slowly turned his attention toward Nyoko before offering her the same friendly smile and then introducing himself. He watched with mild curiosity as the grin on Nyoko lips turned upward ever wider as she thought of a way to introduce herself to the younger male.

"I'm Eri, Nyoko, I'm the main setter on my schools team and Ryuu's girlfriend," Nyoko spoke up happily as she bowed slightly to the younger male.

Saeko's mouth was the first to drop in surprise.

Which was quickly followed by Noya's who was also sputtering aloud.

Nyoko was more than just a little aware of the way Tanaka's ears turned pink at her bold statement having been in earshot of the girl.

"You're…Ryuu's girlfriend?" Noya asked surprise still evident on his face. He had been told a college girl was flirting with his friend, but he honestly hadn't thought it was serious…or rather he thought Tanaka was just exaggerating or was mistaking her friendliness for flirting with him.

"No, I'm kidding! He hasn't asked me out yet…" Nyoko said with something of a huff; of course, these words hardly helped the situation one bit either. Noya turned to look back at his friend whom was trying his damndest to find whatever Hinata was telling him as something interesting, but it was awfully hard when Nyoko was only a few feet behind him introducing herself as his girlfriend to his best friend.

It wasn't long before practice began to resume.

Tanaka was sure he had never tried so hard in practice before. He was constantly putting out more than a hundred percent with every spike, receive, and serve; however, the more he tried the more he felt a little lack luster. He was positive that for the first time in his life he was jealous of the setter position in Volleyball.

Nyoko had spent a majority of her time chatting with Sugawara and Kageyama and though she'd send him an occasional glance with that bright smile of hers (and though he knew she wasn't flirting with them) he still found himself wanting to hog her attention.

At one point he even had to stop himself from going over to the three of them and telling them that she was indeed his girlfriend.

But, that would have been wrong, right?

After all, it wasn't as if anything between them was official and he was still pretty positive that she was only teasing him to get a rise out of him, but damn it all if it wasn't working.

"Walk home with your brother?" Nyoko asked casting a curious, yet somewhat suspicious glare to her friend, as if asking what she was planning because there was no way she was just giving her this golden opportunity out of the goodness of her heart.

"Well…you see, I'm going to go out with Keishin for drinks tonight," Saeko said scratching lightly at one of her blushing cheeks.

"Keishin, huh? Well, the delinquent kinds have always been your type," Nyoko said giggling softly at the way her friend blushed.

"Yeah well, you're not one to talk; after all, you do realize my little bro fits into that delinquent category even better than Keishin, right?" Saeko said a victorious grin pulling upward at her lips upon seeing the bright red cheeks of her friend.

"Alright, alright, you win this one. Well, have fun with Ukai-san and if you don't come home tonight I'll know you succeeded," Nyoko said watching as her friend huffed in a bit of annoyance before stomping off in the opposite direction with a fake pout on her lips.

"Love you too Saeko-chan!" Nyoko called after the girl as she waved happily at her friend's retreating form.

The brunette stood waiting patiently for Tanaka and the rest of the Volleyball team. The first two to come out were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi the two boys she hadn't gotten to know too well, but she still smiled pleasantly at them as they left. The taller male gave her something of a nod letting her know that he had at the very least acknowledged her existence while the freckled boy returned her smile with a bright one of his own before bowing slightly to her.

The next group out consisted of the third years. Sugawara had given her a friendly hug and thanked her for the pointers she had given him while Daichi thanked her for filling him in on the boy's team at her university. Asahi bowed slightly to her, but blushed a bright red when she told him he was like a teddy bear. He'd never been called that before, but he supposed it was a lot better than being called old man.

The last group to exit the gym consisted of the first and second years. Nyoko's smile brightened when she saw the group of them, but the smile quickly became a look of surprise when Noya suddenly came running at her. She made no attempt to dodge as the boy leapt at her and threw his arms around her waist. She laughed before returning the hug only to watch his face light up about thirty shades of red upon having his face pressed between her breasts. This was probably the first time in his life he was happy about his height.

Kageyama gave her a deep bow with something of a blush on his face while quietly thanking her for all the help she had offered the team despite not having brought her volleyball equipment with her. She had to admit it was difficult showing them certain maneuvers without her volleyball shoes and in a pair of basketball shorts. The blush on his cheeks only increased when she gave him a friendly hug as well.

Of course, his blush was nothing compared to Hinata's when she called him a ball of sunshine and hugged him as well. She had tried to help with his serves before she had left, but that really was something he wasn't great at. She had told him to watch Kageyama a bit more if he really wanted to perfect his form or even learn a jump serve.

Tanaka sat there awkwardly through it all wondering if the jealousy he felt for his friends was something he was allowed to feel. She technically wasn't his girlfriend and for heaven's sake he should hate her for toying around with him like she was, but he couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy the attention she gave him.

Even when Tsukishima had asked her about liking an idiot like him she had only laughed and said she liked good looking guys who knew how to have fun. She liked men who could make her laugh until she was crying and complaining about her stomach hurting.

Tanaka was pulled from his thoughts though when he suddenly felt a delicate hand gently grab hold of his own and lace their fingers. The blush that crawled to his cheeks as he returned the gesture was something he knew he couldn't fight off.

Was she really playing with him? Did she just like teasing him? She said she liked a man that made her laugh, but was that just her way of saying he was a joke?

Nishinoya suddenly gave a loud whistle.

"Man! Ryuu! How did you score Nyoko-san anyways?! You've been holding out on me haven't you!? You must have some secret technique to score college chicks hiding somewhere….and I thought we were best buds," Noya said and almost laughed when he saw the look Tanaka gave him.

Nyoko however chuckled lightly as she listened to the two boys talk to each other. She was currently walking between the two first years and Tanaka, trying to keep up with their conversation, but it was difficult when all she could hear was the sound of Nishinoya and Tanaka arguing at her opposite side.

She happily enjoyed this time with them.

"Hey, do you know where my sister went?" Tanaka suddenly asked as the two of them approached his home.

He realized that she had yet to release his hand since they had left the gym even as the group slowly died down and the other three went home. He had thought she would have released him by now, but he had definitely thought wrong.

Man, he wished he knew what was going on in that head of hers.

If only he knew if he was a joke to her or not. If he wasn't then he wouldn't hesitate at the chance of kissing a beautiful older woman, but if he was then…he'd probably avoid her for the remainder of her vacation.

"She went to grab drinks with that coach of yours. So, I guess it's just us until your parents get home," Nyoko spoke up happily as she went to open the door for them; of course, she quickly discovered it was locked.

Tanaka had barely heard her answer his question about the whereabouts of his sister, but he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he suddenly felt the small girls hand slip into his pocket as it had in the morning. He stiffened against her touch as she shuffled around looking for his keys.

"Ah well, at least we can have fun making out and watching movies till they arrive," she said cheerfully as she finally grabbed his keys and pulled back.

She hummed happily to herself completely unaware of the way Tanaka moved behind her until he had his hands against the door on either side of her head. She was boxed in between him and a door she hadn't completely unlocked yet. She blinked a few times staring at his right hand for a moment before she slowly turned to look at the younger male.

"Are you being serious right now? Because if you're just joking around with me please stop already…I may be your best friends little brother, but I'm still a man," he spoke up his voice was gruff and his cheeks were pink from embarrassment despite his cool sounding words.

Nyoko had to stop herself from openly 'awing' at how cute he seemed to be right now. She smiled slightly at him before raising her hands and gently gripping at his jacket. She pulled him into her until their faces were only a few inches apart and she could see close up every little detail of his face, but by far his red cheeks were her favorite.

"I am….I want something serious and exclusive with you," she said eyes gleaming dangerously for a second as she quickly glanced downward toward his lips.

It was unfortunate for her though that the gesture was missed by the man in front of her, but she imagined it was excusable since he looked as if he had just blown a fuse at her words.

"You want….you want me as a…boyfriend?" Tanaka asked a little dumbfounded by her words. He had honestly thought that she hadn't been serious with all her teasing; after all, he couldn't get girls his own age to pay attention to him…so, why the hell would he think some college girl would want to give him the time of day?

"Of course, I even went and got permission from your sister," Nyoko said in something of a whisper before she tugged him forward the last few inches.

She pressed her lips against his own in something of a kiss smiling slightly against him when she heard something of a whispered, yet surprised shriek. Nyoko was hardly surprised to find his lips slightly chapped since she was pretty sure he wasn't the type to care about something like that. For a moment, he stood stiff as a board against her with his hands unmoving from the door behind her.

He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that she had just kissed him of her own accord. Not only that, but she had gone and discussed going after him as a boyfriend with his sister?! If that was the case then he highly doubted his sister would be alright with him dating someone that only saw him as a joke.

The feeling of her tongue gently running along his lower lip in a teasing manner had his fingers twitching against the door. He slowly removed his hands from the door and gently placed them at her waist his fingertips digging into her hips as he pulled her flush against him. It wasn't longer before Nyoko found herself pressed tightly between the male and the door, but she could hardly find herself to care about that detail as he parted his lips for her and quickly took initiative.

She'd admit that he caught her by surprise when she suddenly felt his tongue passing into her mouth and exploring whatever he could; however, her surprise was short lived and she wasted no time in copying his movements until she felt him pull from her.

He was still red in the face, but she doubted she was any better and to put things more into perspective for herself she found that she was panting from lack of oxygen.

"Were you serious about making out on the couch until my folks got home too?" he asked shuddering lightly when he finally noticed the way her hands had slipped below his shirt and was gently dancing along the muscles of his abdomen.

"We can do more than that"


End file.
